DayZ Wiki:Policy
There are some Policies or Rules that the community has, here on the DayZ Wiki. If you would like to suggest a new rule, please contact one of our active Administrators. Rules that help the DayZ Wiki run smoothly DO #Make edits in Good Faith. #Make edits with the intent of improving information and/or details. #Keep to the general layout of similar pages when editing. #Encourage inquiries and helpful comments on article pages. Negative or silly comments are discouraged and may be removed by an administrator. #Contact an administrator if you have any questions or concerns. #Check with an administrator before making an major revisions or edits. (controversial and/or major revisions may need to be voted on) #Be mindful of your language, and keep images uploaded clean. Users of this site come in all ages. #Keep personal information/account information/passwords/etc. out of articles, User Pages and Blogs. Asking other users for their password, for their Wikia Account may get you banned by an administrator. Do not ask for, or give out any personal information. DO NOT #Do not upset the general peace of the wiki or attempt to troll. (possible cause for instant ban) Instigating drama is NOT tolerated. #Do not vandalize pages. [[User Blog:LT_COUCH/Zero Tolerance Rule|'Zero Tolerance Policy:']] Deliberate vandalism will result in a 1 month ban. Offensive vandalism will result in a 3 month ban. #Do not make a signature that stands out as being larger than your average editor. #Avoid making files (uploaded photos) thumbnails. #Do not add images, text, signatures, or user names that imply you work for Bohemia Interactive. #Do not create categories unless approved by an administrator (they will be deleted). #Do not add more than a few categories to an article unless you check with an administrator. Always check similar pages before adding a category. #Please use constructive criticism when posting comments as opposed to attacking another editor. This includes no foul language. If you have a concern, talk to an administrator. #Do not make unwarranted edits just to earn achievements. Examples include: adding extra spaces, extra periods, abuse of categories, saving minor edits over and over on one page, etc. #Do not threaten, belittle or intimidate other users. #Do not upload an image if you do not plan to add it to a page. If an image is not added to a page, constructively, within 24 hours it will be deleted. #Do not create a page unless you plan on adding at least 1 paragraph of information that pertains to the specified topic of that page (Pages will be deleted along with a short term ban). Community Rules We want to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment on this wiki. For that reason, the following rules will be enforced. *Criticism or negativity that is unconstructive or baseless, or is stated in an uncivilized manner, will not be tolerated. *Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended ban. *Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. *Clearing or archiving your talk page is allowed. *The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ talk pages. The owner of the talk page should not undo deletions from the author. *There are younger viewers on this wiki, so please keep anything you say, and any images you upload clean. *Please do not ask users for their password for their Wikia Account. *Do not ask any users of the Wiki for their home Address, Phone Number, Skype, or Video Chat account. If so, you will be given one warning. Of you do not heed the warning, you will be banned for 3 months. *Please do not upload anything personal of yourself, which includes all types of media. Note: Violating these rules may result in your account being banned by a administrator.